


无题

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, mycroft holmes/Greg Lestrade - Freeform, mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat
Summary: 脑洞来源于一张黄图。





	无题

充满热气的浴室驱走了身上残留的最后一丝寒意。躺在热腾腾若大浴缸里，Mycroft感觉自己的意识像是一艘飘浮在平静湖面上的小船，任由微波粼粼的水面载着自己摇摇晃晃。Mycroft舒服地伸展着四肢，悠闲地享受着这宁静的时刻。  
他突然无比希望Gregory此刻就在他的身边。这样他们就能依偎在一起，低声在彼此耳边说些无关紧要的话，感受另一副身体的温度，用手指或者嘴唇在对方身上漫无目的地细细探索、安抚。  
安静的浴室响起一声悠长的叹息，Mycroft的脸因自己发出的声音尴尬地泛起淡淡的红色。清了清嗓子，官员决定撇开这些软弱的思绪。先是因自己出差了一个多月，两人没有机会联系见面，等他回来后苏格兰场又因一起连环杀人案忙翻了天，算起来他们已经有两个多月没能好好说上几句话。他可以看到连续的精力透支和缺眠已经让Gregory疲累不堪，在希望能多和对方相处之余Mycroft更多的是担心Gregoryr 安危,每天送对方出门他只希望探长能安全回来，无暇顾及其他。  
而Gregory似乎能明白他的挂念，每次出门前、回家后不管Mycroft是醒着还是睡着，他都会在Mycroft脸颊印下一吻，用疲惫沙哑的声音在他耳边轻声说再见或者晚安。  
不得不承认，Mycroft对Gregory的声音毫无抵抗力。在两人确定关系之前，他经常因回想起探长的声音而无法专注，他还记得有次两人的谈话被探长电话打断，那是Mycroft头一次见识Lestrade对下属发火，他独有的粗糙的声音和威严的气场像是在他体内穿过一道电流，他现在还记得当时自己紧握伞柄的手指控制不住地轻颤。  
而这声音在两人头一次上床时更让Mycroft无法招架。Gregory把他压进床单里，两手掐着他的腰，用充满情欲的声音在他耳边告诉他，他最想对Mycroft做的事情之一就是扯掉他那身昂贵又禁欲的三件套，或者在官员办公室里只拉下他的裤链，紧紧吸着他的老二，直到Mycroft难以自控地射进他的嘴里。那晚Gregory用他沙哑粗糙的声音对Mycroft详细地描述了他想做的一切。  
呼吸变得缓慢而沉重，短暂的回忆让Mycroft的身体起了反应，全身的血液往下身集中，大脑沉浸在轻微的迷醉中。起身擦干身体，Mycroft在镜中看见自己泛红的全身和变得深色的瞳孔，胸膛不稳地起伏，眼中满是对欲望的渴求。别开眼，迅速穿上睡衣后Mycroft离开了浴室。  
微凉的空气引回了理智，然而站在卧室里面前的大床不由让他想起了他和Gregory在上面度过的大部分夜晚。光是回忆的片段画面就让他想起了那些回荡在深夜的喘息、Gregory在那种时候说过的话和Mycroft自己的呻吟声。  
“上帝啊。。。”Mycroft对自己溃败得如此迅速彻底的理智感到羞愧。好吧，他和Gregory几个月没怎么见面，更别提做那种事，他自己也不认为这事需要急于解决，毕竟在遇到Gregory之前他的性欲并没有这么强烈。  
望着自己腿间仍不肯低头的勃起,Mycroft扯开了腰带，从一边的抽屉找出润滑剂后赤裸地躺进干燥柔软的床单上。Mycroft抿嘴舔了下嘴唇，闭起眼睛，想像着Gregory此刻就坐在他的身边凝视着他。那双深褐色的眼里通常在这种时候总是充满了戏谑，他的恶趣味之一总是想方设法让Mycroft沉迷于情欲失去控制，而Mycroft对此并不反对。  
Mycroft嘴角露出淡淡的笑容，一手滑过喉结，按着Gregory喜欢的方式来到乳头，拇指指尖划过乳尖，Mycroft轻颤着缩紧了身体。久违的满足让身体特别敏感。在指尖的轻蹭下乳头很快挺立起来，Gregory通常会用舌头舔湿后再用牙齿轻轻刮蹭，引起Mycroft的轻呼。Mycroft一边想像着Gregory在他胸前留下吻痕，一边用两根手指轻挤着他胸前的硬粒。  
“。。。你的肩膀和手臂上满是可爱的雀斑，让我尝尝都是什么味的。。。我想在你身上布满印记，好让所有人知道你是我的，Myc。。。我喜欢你的声音，Myc，叫给我听。。。对，就是这样。。。”Gregory说过的话在脑中不断播放，Mycroft一手向下最终圈住了翘得笔直的阴茎畅快地撸动了两下，前液打湿了指尖。“味道很浓，被忽视很久了？看来你不懂得如何照顾你的身体啊，My。”头脑中的Gregory伸出舌头舔过湿润的指尖，望着他的眼里满是温柔的笑意。  
Mycroft闭着眼拿过一边的润滑剂，单手拧开瓶盖子，在手里倒满了液体。右手拇指在顶端的细缝来回蹭弄，沾满润滑剂的左手滑过底下的囊袋，两颗饱满的肉球在揉弄下不断发出水渍声。  
下方的洞口随着手指带来的刺激一张一缩，Mycroft伸出湿透的中指，围着洞口周围的皮肤轻轻画圈，然后缓慢地向里探入。  
“啊。。。”肠道内壁不受控制地紧箍着手指，然而久违的充实感还是让Mycroft发出了满足的叹息。右手加快了撸动的速度，Mycroft不由拱起上身，脑袋紧紧抵着枕头，仰起头大口呼吸。  
“你把我吸得真紧。”脑海中的Gregory露出了难耐的表情，和Mycroft一样气息不稳。还未等他完全适应，Gregory又加进了一根手指。他知道官员有时候喜欢略带粗暴的性爱，就像现在Mycroft所需要的一样。  
“再快点。。。用力。。。Greg。。。”Mycroft无意识地对着想像中的Gregory轻声催促，两根手指在体内快速抽送，不时忘情地轻呼着爱人的名字。  
临近顶点时Mycroft收紧了右手。他还不想太早结束。Mycroft伸出舌尖舔去嘴角的汗珠，睁开眼平缓呼吸，眼角在瞥见打开的门口时整个人一愣。  
“玩得正起劲？”  
沉浸在快感中的政府官员完全忽略了周遭动静，Mycroft猛地坐起身，一把扯过一边的被子盖上身体。  
“。。。你提早回来了。”  
“是的。”Gregory两手插着口袋斜靠在门边，对Mycroft露出一个大大的笑容。  
“我。。。”Mycroft清了下嗓子，试图找回点掌控权，不过全身的红潮并没有让他严肃的表情显得多么冷静。  
“不继续吗？”Gregory笑着踱到床边。一边脱下外套，解开了领口的纽扣。看着赤裸又尴尬的Mycroft，呼吸不自觉短促起来。“让我看，Myc。”  
Gregory把被子掀开，Mycroft全身泛着情欲的红色，两粒饱满挺立的乳头比平时颜色还要深，胸膛不稳地起伏着，下身的耻毛被润滑剂打湿了一大片，显得特别下流淫靡，半挺着的阴茎看来由于突然的惊吓软了不少。  
Gregory轻抚着官员的脸颊，把他压进床里，从嘴唇一路印下细碎的亲吻，直到来到对方的耳边“你不知道我有多喜欢你这个样子，旁若无人地享受自己，特别性感。让我又想看着你高潮，又想狠狠地挑逗你，直到你忍受不住开始扭动求饶，然后我会觉得这还不够，远远不够，我要用嘴紧紧吸着你的老二，或者用我的手指狠狠操你，你知道我的手指们多有力道，我知道你有多喜欢它们。我要把你推向高潮边缘然后停下，你会全身颤抖着求我让你射出来，我要让你除了感觉我的手和嘴之外再也无法思考。”  
“Greg!”Mycroft被压着的身体在Gregory身下细微地发抖，两条长腿紧紧缠住对方的腰际。  
“嗯？亲爱的？”  
“如果，你想让我求饶，光说，可没有用。”  
“操！”Gregory毫无预警地把两根手指插进湿润的后穴，Mycroft尖叫一声弓起上身。Gregory的手指不断挤压着内壁，偶尔捅到深处擦过体内的敏感点,有过之前的扩张Gregory没受多大阻力，在他用力的抽送下，没几下Mycroft的阴茎便笔直地顶在两人的小腹间，顶端渗出透明的液体。Gregory往后退去，看着Mycroft动情的脸张嘴含住了火热的阳物，舌尖刷过马眼，上下大力地吮吸起来，Mycroft全身泛起一阵艳红，布满了细汗，嘴里不断叫着Gregory的名字。  
Mycroft的呻吟越来越大，下腹渐渐传来熟悉的热度，他伸手抓紧Gregory的头发奋力往对方嘴里挺进。  
Gregory裹紧阴茎呻吟了声，喉咙的震颤给对方传去另一波快感。高潮的瞬间Mycroft高仰起头无声地张大了嘴巴。直到高潮的余波散去Gregory才吐出绵软的阴茎，细细舔去滴落的液体，抱紧了Mycroft的身体等待对方平静下来。  
Mycroft满足地叹息出声，浑身瘫软地躺在Gregory怀里。“你还没结束呢。”手朝Gregory下体伸去，想帮他解开裤链缓解他的欲望。  
“哦不急，亲爱的，明天我们有的是时间。我这把老骨头恐怕现在有心无力，做不了体力活。”  
“好的。”在对方额头印下一吻，Mycroft为两人拉过了被子。“你先睡，我陪你一会，然后去准备晚饭，等好了我会来叫醒你。”  
Gregory满意地嘟哝了两句，很快就睡着了。


End file.
